When analyzing the distribution pattern of an explosion, the explosive under investigation may be surrounded by mediums (e.g., fiber bundles) that are adapted to capture fissile fragments within a test arena. The explosion causes fissile fragments (e.g., metal objects) to be embedded inside the fiber bundles. These fiber bundles are then dismantled by hand to map the locations of fissile fragments from the explosion. However, dismantling the fiber bundles by hand is a costly and labor intensive process.